Series by Date
1970s #Dragon Way (55 episodes = 1 year) #In A Silent Way (24 episodes = 6 months) #Part of Me (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Rave Master' (145 episodes = 3 years) #Born This Way (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Wolf Heart '(151 episodes = 3 years) #Samurai X (95 episodes = 2 years) #'Samurai Champloo' (26 episodes = 6 months) #Punch Out (13 episodes = 3 months)*** #Le Chevalier D'Eon (24 episode = 6 months) no page #Stigma of the Wind (24 episodes = 6 months) 1980s #Little Witch Academia (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Rise of the Rikuo '(105 episodes = 2 years) #Phantom Blood''' (12 episodes = 3 months) no page #Blade & Soul (13 episodes = 12 months) #'Chaos: Advent Children '(131 episodes = 3 years) #Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (52 episodes = 1 year)*** #From Dusk Until Dawn (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #Gamaran (95 episodes = 2 months) no page #'''Chaos: Conquering Storm (261 episodes = 5 years) #'Fairy Tail '(265 episodes = 5 years) #Emma: A Victorian Romance no page 1990s #Splatoon (30 episodes = 7 months) #'Ace Attorney (123 episodes = 2 years)' #Shield Hero #Skies of Arcadia (15 episodes) no page #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (511 episodes = 10 years)' #'Black Butler' #Assassination Classroom (90 episodes = 2 years) (no page) #Emperor Time (70 episodes = 1 year) #Gang-Star (no page) #'Kirby of the Stars '(202 episodes = 4 years) #Aurora Icefields (no page ) #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes = 1 year) no page #Goblin Slayer #Living Dead Doll''' (26 episodes = 6 months) #Bride's Story 2000s #Black Bat (93 episodes = 2 year) no page #'''Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes = 2 years) #Hyrule Legends (24 episodes = 6 months) no page #''Texhnolyze (22 episodes = 5 months) no page'' #'Battle Tendencies ' #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend (30 episodes = 7 months) #Record of Battles #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #'Chaos: Golden Experience ' #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes = 3 months) #Golden Kamui no page #'Black Clover ' #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #Radiant Force 2010s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Chaos: Love Run Wild' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #Vigilantes (no page) #Trauma Center (20 episodes = 5 months) #'Legend of Arslan' (177 episodes = 3 years) #'Seven Deadly Sins' #Spirit Report (112 episodes = 2 years) #Wise Man's Grandchild #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (177 episodes )' #World of Heaven (no page) #Kingdom of Magic #Red Dawn (no page) #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes = 3 years) #Land of the Lustrous 2020s #Camp Out #'Heaven's Door' #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Hylia's Destiny (tanya the evil) no page #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes = 5 months) #'Other M' #One Punch Man #Urban Guerrilla (no page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes = 1 year) #Soft & Wet #'Snake King's Call' #Are We Lost #'Star Signers (154 episodes = 3 years)' #Spark of Life (85 episodes) #Winter Demon Hunter #Race of Ages (52 episodes = 1 year) #'Young Lord Caretaker (151 episodes = 3 years)' #Gravity Falls (66 episodes = 1 year) no page #Harem in the Desert (subakunohar (no page) #Beastars 2030s #'Air Gear '(179 episodes = 4 years) #''Silver Soul'''' ''(410 episode = 8 years)'' #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #Vento Aureo (41 episodes = 1 year) #Inazuma 11 #'Cooking Mama '(120 episodes = 2 years) no page ' #Queen of Magic #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #Slime Life no page #Yona's Sunrise (no page) #Mob Psycho (52 episodes = 1 year) #Violet Evergarden (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Ocean Star '(199 episodes = 3 years) #Ticket to Ride (22 episodes = 6 months) #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes = 3 years) #Space Dandy (26 episodes = 6 months) #Legend of Korra (52 episodes = 1 year) 2040s #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox (25 episodes = 6 months) #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) #Blue Excorcist no page super hero #Snow White with Red Hair #Fire Force #'Highway to Heaven #Bookworm - (30 episodes) no page #Abandonded Beasts no page #Grandblue Fanatasy no page #'Toriko' (200 episodes = 4 years) #Dragon Maid no page #Samurai #8 #'Blade of the Immortal' (206 episodes = 4 years) #91 Days (13 episodes = 3 months) no page #Red Garden (22 episodes = 5 months) Possibly *Made in Heaven *World Over Heaven *'Streets Fighter' (29 episodes = 7 months)*** *Twin Stars Excorcist *Ghosts of the Future no page *To You From Tomorow *The World is Still Beautiful Neuro: Supernatural Detective blood and steel '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' Kemono no Souja Erin R.W.B.Y attack on titan the blood taker If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord KAGUYA-SAMA: LOVE IS WAR Angolmois: Record of Mongol Invasion Brave 10 Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun. bungo stray dogs nabari no ou log horizon nabari no ou deadman wonderland Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit Sōten Kōro Reikenzan: Eichi e no Shikaku baccano pet art Koutetsu Sangokushi id invaded Heavy Object all out!! Tenjho Tenge. Shakugan no Shana Final dragon drive Kuromukuro fantasia doll witchblade Otogizoushi Daughters of Mnemosyne winter sonata danball senki fractale souten kouro GRENADIER: THE BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR high school dxd Triage X Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou. scrapped princess AKASHIC RECORDS OF BASTARD MAGIC INSTRUCTOR Nabari no Ou Buso Renkin btooom! tiger and bunny tytania c control Sekirei D.Gray-man welcome to the ballroom darker thzn black gunslinger baccano war knight blood Maou-sama, Retry! overdrive bike anime Paranoia Agent Shangri-La Tenjho Tenge Mai Hime The Twelve Kingdoms kiba Servamp Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia Maken-Ki! Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet. Sword Art Online. Category:Lists